A Hero Emerges
by rene10
Summary: *Part of the 1000 Theme Challenge* He was their savior turned rogue in the eyes of the people. An unacceptable beast. But, from even the darkest of hearts, can a hero still emerge?


A Hero Emerges

He used to be revered by the people. Not as their god, but as their protector, the king's favored knight. Wherever he went, admiration and praise encircled him like his dark cape. But, his reverence faded when the child landed in their kingdom.

Ever loyal to his king, he obeyed his orders to attack the boy. He was not hesitant to do so however. The child disgusted him. He had the gall to call himself a Star Warrior when he was clearly untrained and expressed interest only in gorging his pudgy little face. He was a disgrace to his race and Meta Knight had no problem with ending him.

The people of the town did though. Apparently, Kirby, the child's name, had become some sort of a local hero for his defiance of the king. That Meta Knight dare to attack him swiftly destroyed his favor with the people of the land. They viewed him as a monster, and their hatred for him grew by the day.

Meanwhile, his loyalty to the king began to waver as the child's enthusiasm and determination proved to be never ending. His skill was also unrivaled, and he felled Meta Knight in combat many times, and proved himself to be more than honorable by sparing his life. Instead of the disgrace he had first viewed Kirby as, he was beginning to see a prodigy, someone who could one day take his place as greatest warrior in the galaxy if he received the proper training.

With this hope in mind, Meta Knight betrayed his former king, and took the child under his wing, all but adopting him as they settled into a daily routine of vigorous training. As they did, he found the child becoming more than a pupil and companion. Kirby was swiftly becoming as dear as a son to him, and he found himself deeply regretting all the time he had spent trying to harm the boy.

Despite his new found affection for the child, the villagers arrogantly refused to re-accept him back into their secluded society, and he remained an outcast for quite some time. But, he accepted their judgment without complaint, and bore the weight of their scorn. Kirby had become the villages' beloved protector in his stead, and he was content with that. Though, he remained but a child, and could only do so much for the people. There would be a day when the people would look to him for help, and he would fall under the weight of the responsibility.

That day came much too soon for Meta Knight's liking. The kingdom was under attack from a strange sort of creature, whose origins and purpose were unknown to the dark knight. What he did know however, was that his young student was no match for this unknown monster. Cringing, he watched as he was slammed ruthlessly against the side of a building, which crumpled around his small form. Shakily, Kirby struggled back to his feet, his movements sluggish and his stance weary. Admiring his determination, but fearing the outcome if he continued fight, Meta Knight decided that enough was enough.

Opening his wings, he soared into the city, landing directly in front of Kirby and his foe. "Stand down," he rumbled to his charge. "I will take care of this."

Kirby looked defiant, and rushed past his teacher and back into the fray. He was sent sailing past Meta Knight only seconds later as the beast's foot met the boy's rib cage, and he slammed back into the very ruins he had just crawled out of. Seeing red, Meta Knight charged, and the fight was over in a matter of minutes as he unleashed a rarely seen fury upon the monster. It crumpled to the ground in a bloody heap, and Meta Knight landed silently in front of it, his glower daring it to even try and return itself to its feet.

The townspeople gawked at this display. Could their eyes be deceiving them? Or did Meta Knight truly attack that creature in defense of Kirby, the very boy he had attempted to kill many a-time? They were floored by this display, and were even more so as the stoic knight gently bent down examine the child, tenderness and concern rolling off him in waves. An excited buzz of whispers echoed throughout the city as they began to realize, that, out of the monster he had temporarily become, their adored hero of old had emerged.


End file.
